


Awww Baby, It’s Okay

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, He’s such a smol bean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter gets a owie, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter gets a owie and Steve and Tony cheer him up. It’s just hurt and comfort with so much fluff.





	Awww Baby, It’s Okay

Steve stepped out of the room where his 8 month old son Peter was laying in so he could go make a bottle of milk. Peter was laying on the ground, giggling and kicking his legs up in the air and Steve thought it would be okay since his son was on the ground and not anywhere on the furniture so that he could fall off. Peter was hitting the toys attached to the play mobile that his parents had got him and laughed wholeheartedly when the toys swung side to side. After a couple more minutes of being occupied, Peter got bored and decided to get up from the ground and climb up on the couch. He grabbed onto the couch with his little hands and proceeded to climb up. He was almost there when his grip slipped and he fell to the floor, his body turning in mid air which made his head smack hard against the carpet and he screamed and started to cry. 

Steve was in the kitchen warming up a bottle of milk for his son. He was almost done and just as he opened the microwave to take out the bottle, he heard a scream come from the living room. Steve ran in the living room to see Peter on the floor crying. He quickly rushed forward, bent down and scooped his son up and started to bounce him up and down in his arms. 

“Oh baby. Shh, it’s okay bubba. What happened bud?” Steve said.

Peter cried in his papa’s arms before lifting his hand and placing it on his forehead and saying “owie” before continuing to cry. 

“Oh sweetheart. It’s okay buddy. You’re okay love.” Steve said as he sat down on the couch and rubbed a hand over Peter’s back while running other one over the bruise that was starting to form on his forehead. Peter continued to cry, little sniffles coming out as Steve tried to calm him down. He examined the bruise forming on his son’s forehead and planted a kiss to it. 

“How about we go see daddy, okay bubba. You love it when daddy gives you cuddles when you get hurt right?” Steve said as he stood up and proceeded to walk towards Tony’s office while bouncing Peter in his lap to get him to calm down. Both Steve and Tony knew that Peter always wanted Tony when he got hurt but he would go to Steve when he felt sick. 

Steve walked up the stairs to Tony’s office where he was always at, carrying Peter and trying his best to calm him down. He was shaking in his arms and Steve was trying his best to get him to calm down so he wouldn’t get sick. When they entered the room he heard Tony talking on the phone. Tony looked up from where he was writing down notes to see his husband walk in with his son in his arms. Tony held up two fingers signaling that he just needed two more minutes to finish the call and Steve nodded understandably while he tried to calm Peter down. 

When Tony finished the call, he turned to his husband and son and when he saw the tears in his baby’s eyes he quickly jumped up and scooped Peter out of Steve’s arms and hugged him to his chest. Peter buried his head in Tony’s shoulder while tears streamed down his face. He bounced Peter up and down in his arms while Steve went to retrieve the bruise cream. 

“What’s wrong baby? What’s with the tears bubba?” Tony said as he rubbed Peter’s back. Peter sniffled and lifted his head to look at his father. Tony then saw the bruise that had formed on Peter’s forehead. He took his thumb and swiped over it and Peter whimpered. 

“Oh baby. It’s okay sweetheart. Look papa’s here with the get better cream. It’s alright.” Tony said as he bounced Peter in his arms as the tears rolled down his face and he placed his head back on his father’s shoulder.

Steve walked back into the office to see Tony bouncing their son in his arms and trying to get him to smile. He crouched down beside the chair and Tony positioned Peter so he could face Steve. Steve then carefully applied the cream on Peter’s bruise while Tony kept him distracted by making silly faces and tickling his cheeks. He then wrapped a gauze around the ointment so that if Peter accidentally hit it or bumped into something, the cream wouldn’t go everywhere. 

“There we go kiddo.” Steve said as he finished wrapping the gauze. He leaned forward and gave Peter a kiss on his head and Tony did the same. Peter then yawned and Tony and Steve both decided that a nap would be a good idea. They carried him upstairs into their room. Peter was already asleep by the time they got up to the room, so Steve and Tony both changed into comfortable clothes and climbed into bed with their son. Soon the whole family was sleeping peacefully, cuddled up together.


End file.
